Shifting Paradigms
by flutterdash28333
Summary: A continuation of Tania Hylian's Just One Week, written with her permission. This piece accepts the Epilogue chapter as canon and will be covering the seven years that were skipped leading up to it. A month after the events at the clone center Elvira finds herself questioning some things, particularly exactly how she feels concerning Elsa and Anna.
1. New Perspectives

_**Shifting Paradigms**_

 _ **Chapter One: New Beginnings**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. All rights go to Disney. I also do not own the Just One Week universe or the character of Elvira, they are the creations of Tania Hylian and they are used with her permission. So pretty much if you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me unless you've read some of my work on my TheTableThrower account and recognize an O.C. of mine from there who will be making an appearance in here.

AN: Hey what's up you guys, TheTableThrower here with one of my first new pieces (or really, first anything, new or otherwise) in over four years. Now for those of you curious about any of my fics from that account, no I haven't abandoned them. I've had a lot going on in my personal life that has kept my writing on the shelf for quite some time. I am still working on those pieces and don't intend to abandon them or anything, they're just kind of on hiatus at the moment. This piece as stated in the disclaimer takes place in Tania Hylian's Just One Week universe and is written with her full permission. This will be taking place between the seven year time skip in the epilogue chapter, covering the events leading up to where that epilogue ends and everything in between as I imagine them happening. Now my writing style is pretty different from Tania's and I can't call this an official piece in the universe or an official sequel unless she decides to accept it as such, but still, I hope that fans of the original will enjoy my take on these characters, their universe, and their relationship. Without any more of my rambling, I present chapter one of Shifting Paradigms.

' _Life sucks sometimes'_ Elvira thought to herself, a mild scowl forming on her face. She had came down the stairs with the intention of getting herself something to drink, just in time to catch Anna making out with Elsa on the couch as she was. It sent emotions running through her that she honestly couldn't explain fully. She couldn't fault her sister, not really, because she could see the obvious joy and happiness radiating from her being in waves. The familiar rush of jealousy was present, of course, why wouldn't it be? She was in love with Anna. She knew it, her sister knew it, hell even her sisters girlfriend knew it. So that was expected.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just jealousy, longing and slight arousal as it typically would be in this situation. Something new, unfamiliar, and confusing was present, something she couldn't identify. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to either, which only served to heighten the already building confusion on her part. A month had passed after the events at the clone center.

 _ **She had her pinned to the wall, could feel Elsa's heart speeding up from where their chests were connected, could hear the slight hitch in her breath as she lifted her chin to where their eyes would meet. She stared into her clones eyes, could see the emotions playing out in those deep blue orbs. Confusion, fear, anxiety… but also elation, hope, anticipation. She wanted this, wanted Elvira's lips on hers, wanted her hands tangled in her platinum blonde hair, Elvira could read that much in the slightly trembling girls eyes. She leaned in, hearing her breath hitch again as she drew closer. As the last few scant inches of distance between them closed, her eyes jolted open.**_

That had been a a week ago. The first of the dreams, sure, but most assuredly not the last. The first and only time Elvira had done anything with Elsa had been born of disdain, to prove a point to the woman who in her eyes was keeping her beloved sister from her. Who was intruding in their lives and taking the spot Elvira should have been filling for Anna.

Which is why she was so confused now. She strongly disliked Elsa, of that she was absolutely certain. Wasn't she? She didn't know anymore and that bothered her way more than it rightfully should. She slunk away from her vantage point on the top of the stairs, retreating to her room and quietly closing the door behind her as she entered.

Something wasn't right here. This shouldn't be bothering her, but it was. She needed to get out of the house for a while. She needed a drink and time to think. Two things she most definitely wasn't going to get if she remained in the house. She walked over to the computer desk in her room and opened the top of the two drawers there. Reaching inside she felt around until her hand clasped onto what she was looking for. Withdrawing her hand revealed the Ipod Elvira hadn't used in years.

It had been a gift from Anna for her sixteenth birthday and, once upon a time, had been one of her most treasured possessions seeing almost daily use. Now it mostly sat unused in her drawer gathering dust, the memories of some better days spent with her little sister just listening to music and talking too painful to handle. Now it would serve a purpose once again.

Sticking the buds in her ears and going to an older playlist that even Anna had never heard, she turned the volume up before leaving the room. As the familiar strains of Voodoo by Godsmack began to stream out from the speakers she made her way down the stairs, not even sparing a glance back in their direction as her sister tried to say something to her as she passed. She needed to get out of here. Now. She made her way out the door and down the street, not bothering to catch a ride or anything. The time spent on the walk would do her some good, of that she was almost certain.

' _Why can't I get that pest out of my head? I hate her, she's the one standing in the way of Anna and I'_ She screamed in her mind, but honestly? That wasn't true and she knew it. She didn't hate Elsa. She hadn't for almost a month now; since the events at the clone center, or maybe even before that.. Seeing how happy she made her little sister? She couldn't bring herself to truly hate her. She was jealous, of course she was, but she didn't hate her. She was willing to admit that, if only in her own mind. And she had to admit, she was kind of cute. Kind of. In the most minuscule capacity possible.

Her personality wasn't complete shit either. Almost complete shit, but not quite. But she refused to believe there was any possibility that she might be attracted to the pest. She couldn't be. Pests weren't attractive, especially ones that stole her sister. Right? Right?

She hated how unsure her own mind was in that moment. _'Stupid dreams. Stupid Elsa. Stupid Anna. FUCK!'_ Her thoughts were a whirlwind, racing left and right leaving her more confused than when she'd began her little walk. She didn't even realize where her feet had taken her until she looked up. ' _How entirely predictable'_ She thought sourly. She was outside a bar.

Well, now that she was here might as well go inside. She entered the bar, a small out of the way watering hole she frequented often when she needed to be truly alone. Not looking for anyone to pick up for the night or whatever, just to drink away her thoughts and sorrows. The bar was known as The Ace of Diamonds. She walked up to the bar, signaling the bartender, a petite young woman with wild, rainbow colored hair cut short and spiky and an odd cerise eye color, to get her her usual.

The young woman nodded to signal that she'd be right with her before turning back to the drink she was fixing for another customer. Elvira nodded to her self and turned her head to survey the people. ' _Not a lot in here tonight. Good, limits chances for conversations with idiots looking to get laid. Something I'm definitely not in the mood for'_ She thought to herself. The bartender made her way down the bar with a double shot of vodka, placing it in front of Elvira before motioning for her to take the ear buds out.

Elvira obliged the woman, removing her earbuds in time to hear her old friend speak. "So, what brings you here tonight? It's been awhile." Jade asked curiously, concern taking over her features for a second before disappearing as quickly as it came to be replaced with her usual cheerful demeanor.

"No reason really. I just... I just needed to be alone I guess..." Elvira trailed off, resuming looking around the room. "I really just need to clear my head for a little bit."

Jade smiled and nodded, showing her understanding. "Well I know you're good for it so i'll just wait until you're ready to leave to make you pay. Just... Be careful, ok Elvira?" she asked, concern for her friend evident in her voice even through the cheerful smile. Elvira nodded, both as an answer and as a thanks, before returning the earbuds to her ears and downing her shot. It was quickly replaced and the bottle left beside the glass as Jade made her way back down the bar to deal with other customers.

She wasn't really interested in getting too drunk, so her friends' concern, touching though it was, wasn't really necessary tonight. She understood that it was only because Jade cared that she'd bothered to say anything at all, so she couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed with the friendly bartender she'd befriended a while back.

Returning her attention to her thoughts, and why they continued to revolve around Elsa for some reason, nixed the plan of relative sobriety pretty easily and she downed the second shot before pouring herself another. ' _So she's attractive. So what? She's my clone and I'm fucking hot so it makes sense that she would be too'_ That thought caused her mind to pause for a second. _'Never mind, that pest isn't hot. She's a pest. Pests aren't- Oh who am I kidding? Ok so I find her aesthetically pleasing. That doesn't mean anything. I find a lot of people attractive.'_ She reasoned with herself but apparently her brain didn't seem to be in agreement with her.

 _'No, you don't. Aside from Anna and Elsa you don't really find anyone attractive.'_ Her mind pointed out to her, making her scowl and down the shot. This was gonna be a long, long night.


	2. Knocking: A Simple Solution

**Chapter 2: Knocking: A Simple Solution**

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Frozen, all rights go to Disney. I also do not own Just One Week or the character of Elvira. They belong to Tania Hylian. Go and check out her story, it's awesome.

A/N: Not much really to say about this one. We're still in the exposition phase right now, so there isn't going to be really all that much conflict or character interaction yet, though things start picking up in that area in the next two chapters or so. _Italics_ are thoughts, _**Bold Italics**_ are dreams/flashbacks/fantasies.

' _So what now?'_ Elvira asked herself, but her brain didn't really have an answer to provide her. The alcohol had made every thought slightly hazy, but she still had enough clarity to where she could interpret her thoughts. Unfortunately, they weren't really helpful.

' _Well, I could ask Jade. I don't have to give her all the details and I could say I'm asking for a friend. Maybe she'll have some useful advice.'_ With that thought in mind Elvira waved the bartender over while simultaneously withdrawing her wallet from her jeans pocket.

Jade nodded in her direction to signal she'd be right over as she finished collecting payment from a customer on the other end of the bar. Once the spritely young bartender had put the cash away she made her way back to her friend.

"What's up El?" She inquired curiously as she picked up the money Elvira had placed on the bar for her drinks.

"I have this friend. She's got an issue she won't quit bugging me about and I thought maybe you had some advice that could help." Elvira stated, running a hand through her hair as she shook her head slightly.

"Well, maybe. It depends on what the issue is. So what's it about?" Jade asked as she replaced the bottle of vodka on the shelf behind her and set about cleaning the glass Elvira had used.

"Ugh, some gushy romance bullshit." Elvira almost growled, feigning indifference though she was actually quite invested in what her friend might have to say. "She's in love with this one chick that she's known for years and is really close to. But that's not what's bothering her. She's already told her about it so it's not how to confess."

"So what's the problem?" Jade inquired, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. It wasn't often Elvira would share anything with her, and in her experience, all of the questions that start out with a friend wanting advice on something pretty much always meant that it was really the person that was asking that needed the advice.

"The problem is that the woman she's in love with already has a girlfriend… and the bigger problem, the one that's confusing her the most, is that she might also have feelings for the woman's girlfriend. She's been having some pretty confusing dreams recently and she isn't sure what they could be telling her." Elvira stated, looking anywhere but at her friend as her eyes glanced around the bar. "She doesn't even like the little pest." She growled lowly.

"Sounds to me like maybe she does. I can't say for sure. You'd have to tell me what these dreams are about or I really don't have any idea what your friend might be going through." Jade said, running a hand through her shot hair.

"They're personal but I'm fairly sure you can guess. Intimate moments with the pest, that kind of thing." Elvira whispered, almost as if the words were something shameful to her. And in a way, they were. Admitting it to someone else made it real, and that scared the hell out of her.

A small smile graced Jade's features as she took in the sight of her friend, head bowed low with a slight blush on her face if the red around the tips of her ears was anything to go by. She was cute when she got all shy like this she decided. "Well, has your friend tried talking to the-" Jade started to ask when she was cut off by Elvira slamming her hand down on the bar.

"No and she's damn well not going to." She almost screamed, causing a few of the bars patrons to turn their heads in her direction. She blushed as she noticed the attention she had gathered with her little outburst and immediately returned her attention to her conversation. "No, that's not an option for her." She stated in a much more normal tone.

"Well that's really the only option that I can see doing anything good for anyone, but if it's really not an option for her then I don't really know what would be. That's my advice for your friend at any rate." The bartender said, nodding to another customer down the bar who had just signaled for a new drink. "Hopefully it'll help but I've got to get back to work. Have a nice night Elvira."

Elvira nodded her thanks before rising from her stool and exiting the bar. The conversation hadn't been too enlightening, but then again, she wasn't really expecting it to be. She knew she couldn't talk to them about this, not yet, not while she herself wasn't even certain how she was feeling. So she resolved to just avoid them at least until her confusion had cleared up somewhat.

With that decision in mind, she made her way home where she immediately retired to her room upon entry into the house. It wasn't too late, but Elvira felt drained. She sat down on her bed, kicking her shoes off before lying back and closing her eyes. Hopefully tonight would be dreamless and she could avoid Elsa and her sister tomorrow. But as she felt a yawn slip out from between her lips she knew she wouldn't be that lucky.

 _ **A breathy sigh was released from the body above her as her hand tangled deeper into the long platinum blonde hair of her lover. Kisses rained down on her neck, feather light and teasing. Breathy sighs turned to moans and soon to whimpers as her lover worshipped the skin of her neck before making her way further down her body.**_

" _ **Say my name, I want to hear you my love" Elsa's voice teasingly whispered against her skin, the light caress of her breath sending pleasant sensations through her entire being. A nip against her pulse point, rough enough to provoke a response but still gentle and loving causing a low moan to escape.**_

" _ **Elsae, please… stop teasing me." Elvira begged almost breathlessly, futiley trying to grind her hips up into her lover, but Elsa's surprising body strength kept her pinned in places as teasing kisses were rained down her body.**_

" _ **Good girl, now, lay back and relax. Let me make you feel good" Elsa whispered, a hand sliding down her body to the spot where Elvira most desperately needed her.**_

Elvira awoke with a start, a frustrating heat between her legs and her body covered in sweat. She let out a frustrated growl. Why wouldn't these stupid dreams leave her alone? Why couldn't she just get one night of peace?

She didn't know. She sighed and sat up. Removing herself from the bed, she set about collecting some clothes and a towel, intent on taking a shower.

She didn't hear any footsteps throughout the house so she assumed her sister and her girlfriend were already asleep or had retired to their room. Which was good, because she really didn't want to see either one of them in her current state. She made her way down the hallway towards the upstairs bathroom, passing by her sisters' door along the way.

Entering the bathroom and turning on the light, she carefully placed her clothes on the counter by the sink before turning to shut the door behind her. Since everyone was asleep she didn't bother with locking it before beginning to strip down.

Kicking her dirty clothes into a pile beside the counter Elvira made her way into the luxurious shower. It was spacious, easily able to fit three comfortably, with five removable showerheads arranged in a semi-circle, causing the flow of water to essentially surround the occupant.

She turned the dial on the shower to the left causing water to begin erupting from all sides. As she waited for the water to heat up to the scalding temperatures she was used to she allowed her mind to wander back to her dream.

' _It was hot, that much is for certain.'_ She conceded, admitting in the privacy of the shower what she wouldn't allow herself to admit around others. If the throbbing heat still present between her legs was anything to go by anyway. She was worked up and she knew it wouldn't help her think clearly until she'd dealt with it.

' _Thank god for adjustable settings and removable showerheads'_ she thought, grabbing the nearest one to her left and switching the setting to pulse

Elsa woke up sluggishly, a slight pressure in her abdomen being the culprit. Her eyes slid open, only to immediately slide closed again as the light coming from the laptop monitor entered her eyes.

' _That's right, we never turned that off after the movie.'_ She thought to herself, turning her head to take in the sight of her girlfriend sleeping. Anna was adorable when she slept. Elsa giggled quietly as she noticed that her girlfriends' hair was already becoming a tangled mess, a prelude to her infamous bedhead.

Still giggling to herself Elsa gently extracted herself from her girlfriends' arms, being extra careful not to wake her. Anna hadn't been sleeping well recently following the events at the cloning facility.

It was understandable of course, her sister had been injured pretty badly while attempting to rescue her girlfriend, who had also been slightly injured.

Elsa cringed as she remembered the sight of Elvira's body, covered with blood and bruises everywhere. She still felt guilty for the girls' injuries, but there wasn't anything she could really do about it. Elvira had gotten injured in an attempt to save Elsa's life after all, so in Elsa's mind her injuries were her responsibility.

But any attempts to aid the woman in her recovery and day to day life on Elsa's behalf had been rebuffed, met with the usual disdain Anna's older sister seemed to harbor for her very existence and eventually she'd given up.

That pressure in her abdomen chose that moment to reassert itself and she belatedly remembered why she had awoken in the first place.

Exiting Anna's room after shutting down the laptop and quietly closing the door behind her, she made her way down the hall towards the bathroom. She didn't notice the sound of the water running nor did she notice the light coming from under the door in her tired state.

She turned the knob and stepped inside the bathroom only for her mind to completely check out on her.

Elvira hadn't heard the bathroom door open, hadn't noticed any sound at all over her own moans and the running of the water. As she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower she failed to notice the new arrival in the doorway. Grabbing her towel she began drying her body, starting with her legs and working her way up.

As she got to her hair her eyes caught sight of the mirror and finally the person reflected within it. The resulting scream was loud enough to be heard down the hall.


End file.
